1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device comprising: a converter which includes a plurality of switching element modules and a plurality of magnetic parts, and steps up or down a voltage of a direct current power supply; and an inverter which includes a plurality of switching element modules other than the switching element modules of the converter and converts the direct current voltage obtained by the converter into an alternating voltage to drive an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-73374 discloses a power conversion device in which a main circuit is configured by interposing multiple switching element modules between a pair of coolant tubes in a cooling system, and an inverter is configured by interposing the main circuit between a power wiring section including magnetic parts and a control circuit board having a control circuit to control the switching element modules.
Incidentally, the power conversion device disclosed by the above-mentioned Laid-open Publication is an inverter. In a power conversion device including a converter and an inverter, the converter and the inverter each include multiple switching element modules, and those many switching element modules need to be cooled. However, it is desirable to avoid an increase in the size of the structure for cooling many switching element modules. Also, the influence of a noise due to the magnetic parts included in the converter needs to be prevented from acting on the switching element modules as much as possible.